Bazaar
}} '''Bazaar '''is a Middle-Eastern/desert themed market map in Phantom Forces. It was released in Update 4.51a. Overview Bazaar is a large, complex map with many tight spaces and alleys, making it hard for some players to navigate themselves around. It consists of many corridors in-between buildings, some being quite tight. There are areas that will have a lot of open space, or some areas underground. It is based on Dust 1 & 2 from CS:GO, however, the overall layout is almost completely different. Landmarks * Central Marketplace This is where much of the action takes place, as it is in the middle of the map. Due to its location, this spot is where the hill is located. It is cluttered with various market stands and other props, and it has a small complex on the upper level overlooking it (see below). There are various barred doorways from which the player can peak into this area, which can easily surprise enemy players on the hill or point. * Back Alley This alley connects both spawn areas directly and sees fairly heavy combat, due to its chokepoint nature. It directs the player towards the central marketplace and its overwatch, the second-floor complex. * Second-floor Complex A small complex overlooking the marketplace which has a balcony and small windows to fire from, which are often used by players wielding Battle Rifles, DMRs, or Sniper Rifles. The player has a large height advantage in this spot, as well as being hard to see due to the common occurrence of enemies not looking up. It can also be helpful to go here if the enemies are distracted by your teammates as the player likely has the element of surprise. * Well This one spot sees little action in most matches. It hosts Capture Point C and can be reached by heading East from the middle lane. It consists of a well and a decorated wall that surrounds it. * Middle Lane This is the corridor where most landmarks are connected. It is in the middle of the map and enemy contact is likely here. It is heavily surrounded by overlooking buildings (though most of these cannot be accessed), porches and with its rear end overlooked by the East of the second-floor complex, which makes it a dangerous place to be if the player is not aware of enemy locations. * Palace Courtyard This spot is also unvisited on most matches, making it a good choice for flanking. It can be reached by heading West of the market's back alley. Objectives Strategy Similar to Rig, having such narrow corridors and pathways can be a deathtrap for seasonal or inexperienced players due to these coke points in-between buildings becoming 'meat-grinders'. As such, Personal Defense Weapons, Carbines, and Shotguns are excellent in flanking enemies, and it can be useful to use a weapon with a higher RoF to compensate for misses in panicked situations. Light Machine Guns are also effective in quickly terminating squads of enemies due to their high penetration, damage, and RoF. Due to the lack of vantage points (with the exception of the second-floor complex), use of Sniper Rifles or Designated Marksman's Rifles is not recommended, unless the player is skilled enough to reliably hit headshots in close range, and also be able to effectively combo with their secondary. This being said, Assault Rifles, and to an extent Battle Rifles, are fairly effective, however, the slower movement speed of these weapon classes over a Carbine or PDW can make the player less effective at dodging incoming attacks using the movement system. As mentioned above when talking about the market, there are many doorways that are blocked off by metal grates: These can be shot through, and the texture of the grate itself can create soft cover for the player, cluttering up enemy lines of sight. This means the player can take out enemies from these locations often without them even knowing. They are also strategically placed in areas the player can flank to without coming into the line of fire, for example traveling around the outer ring or through the alleyways. Trivia * This map's outer ring is a 1:1 copy of Dust's layout, only made larger to accommodate PF's larger number of players per match. Everything right down to the CT and T spawns is nearly perfectly replicated. The inner sections and outbuildings are completely custom, however. * The Test Place version of the map was named after the CS:GO map, entitled simply 'Dust'. * Previous versions of the map have been used in events, however, they were removed at the end of said event. Category:Maps